


Animaniacal Fart Off

by YoshizillaFan



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Butts, F/F, Farting, Farts, Fetish, Girl Farts, Sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaFan/pseuds/YoshizillaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello Nurse, Minerva Mink, and Dot Warner all try to ourfart each other, the three of them being gassy and farting all the time and all, but poor Dot has it hardest as Nurse and Minerva both have the tendency to gang up on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello Nurse farted a raunchy, deep pitched poot as she sighed of relief, she and Minerva Mink standing back to back in the middle of a hallway. "Phew, all that cheese and pepperoni is giving me such big, smelly ones!" Nurse giggled as she farted again.

"No kidding!" Minerva added as she released a louder, deeper pitched fart of her own, stinking up her red dress as well as blowing it up. "As much as I shouldn't be farting, it feels so good, and my body can't help but be filled with this much bad gas."

Meanwhile Dot Warner, who was standing in between Nurse's and Minerva's farting butts, groaned as she was being farted on constantly by the two hot women. "Come on, how much longer do I have to stand here and be your personal fart cushion?" Dot impatiently asked as both Hello Nurse and Minerva farted in unison, with Dot literally getting blasted left and right by their bad gases. "Is this really revenge for farting on both of you when you came out of the evelator?"

"Maybe." Nurse smirked, bending over a bit and pushing out more of her gas, the back of her nurse attire feeling warm.

"You know I can have all this hot air trapped and bouncing around within my beautiful butt." Minerva stated, sighing as she delightfully blew another loud, raunchy toot in Dot's face.

"God, I don't know if I'll ever get the smell out..." Dot gagged as it had been 10 minutes and Nurse and Minerva were both still farting on poor Dot.

"Relax, it's just a little air." Minerva giggled.

"Good one, Minerva!" Nurse chuckled as both of the hot, sexy Animaniacs women continued to rip fart after fart in Dot's face.

"I can fart too y'know!" Dot remarked, but sadly both Nurse and Minerva simultaneously blew bigger, smellier farts that's finally caused Dot to be knocked unconscious, having felt light headed.

"Phew, did these stink!" Nurse giggled as she fanned away all the green gases that filled the hallway.

"I can't believe that pizza made us fart this much. Peeyew!" Minerva giggled.

With that, Nurse picked up the unconscious Dot as she and Minerva walked to Nurse's office, each of them walking sexually as more brassy toots emitted from between their swaying butt cheeks.


	2. Nurse and Minerva's Fart Prank

Hello Nurse and Minerva Mink both farted loudly in unison, the two of them being in Dot's room in the WB Tower as their butts were both facing a sleeping Dot, and each other as they each felt the warmth of each other's farts.

"Oh man this feels so good!" Nurse moaned as she farted again to her delight, her gas blasting Dot in the face as she grabbed her pooting, tooting butt. "The feeling of relief when that smelly air just comes out..."

"Got that right!" Minerva agreed as she blasted Dot with another loud poot, her red dress being blown by her gas. "Boy do I feel sexy ripping big ones in this attire! And as a prank no less!"

"That feeling is mutual, my dear!" Nurse claimed as she smirked, feeling a loud, brassy one force it's way out of her butt cheeks, blasting the back of her nurse attire as she fanned away her smelly gas.

"Eeewwww!!" Dot groaned, waking up as she smelled their bad gas, covering her nose and mouth. "What the actual fuck is that smell??" Dot remarked.

"Now now, it's not appropriate for a girl of your biological age to be cursing like that." Nurse wiggled her finger as she ripped more brassy farts in her face.

"Listen to your nurse, little Dottie. You don't want your tongue to be as down and dirty as our butts." Minerva teased as she pooted some tuba pitched poots at her as punishment.

"So? That doesn't mean you can point your stinky butts at me and make me stinkier than my own butt is!" Dot remarked, only to be farted on again by both Nurse and Minerva, who both ripped brassy ones in unison. _"Eeeeeewwwwwwwwwww!!!!!"_ Dot fanned away the fumes, only to be blasted from both sides by some long, airy farts.

"It's just not pretty being me..." Minerva sighed as she realized how much her farting was tainting her beauty.

"Don't worry, you were bound to give in to it eventually. You just can't avoid being gassy when your bod is a thing of attractiveness." Nurse stated. "Why, I see hot, random girls like myself farting while walking by all the time!"

Minerva looked down as she farted more smelly gas towards the now stinky Dot. "I have always felt farts inside me...I just didn't have the decency to let them out in public before, y'know?"

"You know what they say. Better out than in!" Nurse stated as she joined Minerva in continually farting in Dot's face.

"And speaking of which, **I'VE HAD IT!!!** " snapped Dot as she suddenly farted loudly herself, ripping a loud poot strong enough to cause the tower to melt from the intensity as well as the loudness and smell of her pent up gas, causing Hello Nurse and Minerva Mink to be knocked out by the awful smell, both of them ripping airy farts from their butts, both of them still farting while unconscious.


	3. Minerva and Nurse Trade Clothes and Farts

Hello Nurse and Minerva Mink were both giggling as they continued ripping brassy farts at each other, this time both of them wearing each other's clothes as they rippled from their tuba pitched poots.

"Gosh, this nurse attire makes me feel pretty!" Minerva giggled as she wiggled her farting, fart filled rump. "Which is ironic, because it's not pretty being me."

"And this red dress makes me feel sexier than usual." Nurse smiled as she noticed the red dress she was wearing was being blown up with each long, tuba pitched poot that pooted out of her posterior.

"Will you two get the hell out??" Dr. Scratchandsniff snapped, being fed up with their farting.

"Sure, just as soon as we push out some more of our trapped hot air." Nurse responded as she bent over, ripping a loud one that blasted up her dress, briefly revealing her butt cheeks to the two of them.

"My gosh, Nurse! You don't wear panties either?" Minerva gasped, blushing as she let a trombone toot slip.

"Nope!" Nurse bent over and farted a big one in Minerva's face. "Why should I wear something I'd have to keep changing every time my farts got wet?"

Minerva blushed harder. "No wonder your farts are so powerful!"

"The intensely good feeling of relief and arousal must be mutual with the two of us." Nurse smiled as she patted her butt, letting a hot, airy fart out at the same time. "Come on, Minny! Show me watcha got!"

Yakko, Wakko and Dot all walking into Scratchandsniff's office, all of them suddenly blown back by a sudden burst of smelly wind that blew outward, causing them to literally melt from arousal as soon as they hit a wall. This strong gust of stink was coming from the smelly butts of Nurse and Minerva. Scratchandsniff was hiding under his chair, frightened from how powerful and gassy their butts were.

"God this feels amazing!" Minerva blurted.

"Didn't I tell you?" Nurse smiled as she put her hand on Minerva's butt, feeling Minerva's fart blowing strongly on it.

Meanwhile Scratchandsniff snuck out of the window, getting away from Nurse and Minerva as the hot duo continued to fart up a storm.


	4. Nurse and Minerva's Fart Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just can't get over these two. These two farting is just so kinky.

Minerva Mink was in her room, brushing her gorgeous blond hair in the mirror, humming the melody to her unofficial theme, "It's Not Pretty Being Me", wearing her usual red dress.

Then a loud, brassy fart was blasted in her direction from her side, much to her shock as her flowing blond hair was blown sideways by the smelly gas blast, the awful smell ruining it as it gave her a few split ends.

"Ohhh poo! Not my beautiful blonde hair!" Minerva pouted as she noticed that her blond hair was now frizzing up from the stinky gas, another smelly blast of it hitting her as she covered her nose. "God it smells so unpretty!"

"Who said my farts smell pretty?" Hello Nurse teased, much to Minerva's surprise as she saw Nurse on her bed on all fours, her butt pointed at her as she blasted another raunchy poot in her face, Nurse wearing nothing but a white bra and white panties.

"Oh hi Nurse. Why would you do that?" Minerva remarked, frowning as she tried rebrushing her hair, trying to get it straight and flawless again.

"Oh, I just felt a tad gassy after consuming several boxes of pizza for lunch, that's all." Nurse stated as she wiggled her butt, ripping a deep, brassy fart that blasted the mink's face with great force. "Whoo! I can't explain to you how good that feels coming out of my ass!"

Minerva gawked, blushing as she felt somewhat attracted to the way Nurse was farting in front of her. "And I can't explain how bad it smells....but how good it feels..." Minerva lifted her right butt cheek, ripping an equally potent fart of her own.

Nurse smirked as she saw how gassy Minerva was, and how gassy she was feeling from her own gassiness alone. "Good girl. Now come over here and feel my hot farts!"

"God, Nurse! Why must you be so down and dirty....and raunchy?" Minerva groaned, her next loud fart from her butt not helping her situation in any way.

"Because Minerva, I feel we need get to know each other's farts more. We both have luscious bodies that the Warner boys can't get enough of. They would just pay to watch the two of us......in bed....." Nurse sighed as her words made the mink blush.

"But my farting.....it ruins my complexion!" Minerva turned around and farted loudly in Nurse's face, her gas blasting up her red dress, Nurse gawking in delight as she got a perfect view of Minerva's bare butt, which was vibrating from her deep pitched flatulence.

"You're the one who says it's not pretty being you. And trust me, in the least I understand what it's like to be a gorgeous, hot woman that boys simply drool over. And of course the more perverted ones would take a warm fart to the face and think nothing else of it!" Nurse patted Minerva's butt clad in her red dress, smiling as Minerva pooted a trumpet pitched poot afterward.

"Oh, how I want your pretty face between my perfectly shaped butt!" Nurse blurted as she grabbed Minerva and pulled her into her own bed, sitting on top of her and beginning to fart up a storm, her butt cheeks jiggling as she was passing gas on top of her friend, moaning and gasping as she felt aroused by her actions. "God, that cheese and pepperoni is going right to my ass! I can feel it!"

Minerva tried to speak, but couldn't as all her words were muffled by Nurse's butt, which was releasing so many brassy, deep pitched butt burps that caused her to stink.

"What's that, Minny? You want more? Anything for my favorite gorgeous mink!" Nurse stated as she started farting to the tune of the theme song that the Warner siblings sang of her.

Minerva managed to push Nurse's farting butt off of her, gawking as she felt an amazing sensation from being trapped under Nurse's butt. "God that literally stunk. Why did it feel so....so...."

"Arousing?" Nurse finished for her. "Simple. Remember when we were in that elevator and we both needed to get our farts out?"

 

"Yeah I remember that." Minerva stated, before smiling. "Despite little Dot taking us by surprise, that was fun."

"So you see? We should do this more often." Nurse stated. "Come on, Minerva! Come to me and let me feel just how gassy you truly are!" Nurse crawled up to the gorgeous mink, passing a silent but deadly fart as she pressed her chest against hers.

"Remind me to share a cheese and pepperoni pizza with you..." Minerva uttered as a curtain fell while both Nurse and Minerva began groping each other and stripping each other's clothing off behind the curtain, loud moans and even louder farts of different lengths and pitches being heard.

"Oh come on!" Wakko snapped as he, Yakko, Dot, and several other random Animaniacs characters were watching the whole thing from some sort of theatre. "Why must they censor out all the good parts?"

"Because this fanfic is rated teen." Yakko told him.

"Oh don't play smart. I can see the bulge in your shorts." Dot remarked. "Infact..." Dot lifted her right butt cheek, ripping a loud, deep pitched fart that rivaled those that were still being uttered by Nurse and Minerva, the two of them farting up a storm together.

"Oh knock it off." Yakko remarked, even though Dot's fart hardened his boner.

"Why can't you boys be more attracted to your little sister's gas?" Dot remarked. "Instead of those two hot sluts!!"

"Will you keep it clean? There's children over here!" Slappy snapped, his nephew Skippy sitting right next to her.

"Aunt Slappy, what are they talking about?" Skippy asked.

"Just keep your eyes open and your ears shut." Slappy remarked as Nurse and Minerva continued ripping fart after fart behind the curtain.


	5. Nurse and Minerva's Pent-up Farts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may notice that part if this is based on a certain scene from Family Guy. So enjoy.

"What are we doing here again?" Minerva asked, she and Hello Nurse being inside the WB Tower.

"Oh, we're just here to let out some pent up gas." Hello Nurse smiled.

"Oh yeah." Minerva lifted her leg as she and Nurse began ripping loud farts, the two of them making several poses as loud poots of different pitches came out. Wakko stepped in and started smelling their stinky gas, feeling inspired as she continued inhaling their hot flatulence.

"Aw yeah, gimme some of that hot stuff." Wakko stated as she continued sniffing. "The insides of women, so inspiring!"

Wakko continued inhaling the arousing flatulence as Hello Nurse farted directly in his face, blowing his cap off.

"Oh, you naughty boy." Nurse giggled.

"It must be so pretty being him." Minerva giggled.

Suddenly, a loud, brassy fart blew out of nowhere, much to their surprise as the powerful smelly gust blew Nurse's cap off, and blew Minerva's red dress to the point where the bare contents of her butt and privates were revealed, the Mink gasping as she quickly pulled her dress back down.

"Boy it feels good to rip dat ass gas out of my pantied little tushy!" Dot giggled, speaking in a mushy manner as she ripped more loud farts at the hot nurse and mink.

"Sounds like somebody needs another time out." Nurse crossed her arms, smirking sinisterly.

Dot frowned as Nurse and Minerva both stared sinisterly at her. "Oh come on, you wouldn't gang up on little ol' me again, would you?"

Nurse and Minerva looked at each other, then the scene cut to Dot being trapped between the two hot women's large asses and bad gasses, the poor Warner being farted on from both ends as the two hot women both pressed their butts to each other, their farts being deep pitched and brassy as a very stinky Dot couldn't speak due to her words being muffled by their brassy butt burping.

"My gosh, Nurse, your farts are so arousing." Minerva sighed as she couldn't help but blush.

"Oh, the feeling is mutual." Nurse sighed as they both continued ripping their loud, smelly farts on poor little Dot, who was forced to feel their storm of farts.


End file.
